IgA nephropathy is probably the most common form of human glomerulonephritis. Experimental IgA nephropathy, similar to the human disease, can be induced in mice using cross-linked DNP and mouse IgA anti-DNP. The mechanism of binding of IgA by mesangial cells was studied using mouse glomerular mesangial cells in vitro.